Die drei Geister
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: In der Weihnachtsnacht erhält Severus Snape ungeahnten Besuch ... eine Hommage an Charles Dickens


**Die drei Geister**

_Inspiriert zu dieser Geschichte hat mich – neben JKR – Charles Dickens und seine zutiefst moralische und einfach nur schöne Geschichte „__A Christmas Carol__". _

_Was wäre Weihnachten ohne die wundersame Wandlung des Ebenezer Scrooge?_

Beginnen wir damit, dass Igor tot war.

Tot wie eine Türangel.

Oder wie einer der Nägel, mit denen sein Sarg verschlossen worden war.

Lange Zeit hatte Severus nicht mehr an Igor gedacht.

Sie hatten sich kennen gelernt, nachdem Severus in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen worden war. Und selbst damals hatte Igor nicht unbedingt einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Im Gegensatz zu dessen sehr viel jüngerer Ehefrau.

Der Anblick ihres puppengleichen Gesichts, dem Teint von der Farbe frischen Porzellans, den vollen roten Lippen und ihrer Gestalt, die an genau den richtigen Stellen gerundet war, hatte dem jungen und reichlich unerfahrenen Severus Snape Träume beschert, die sowohl angenehm wie auch peinlich waren.

Ihren Namen hatte Severus vergessen, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er je genannt worden war.

Dann tauchte Igor, nun rehabilitiert und der Schulleiter von Durmstrang, wieder in Severus' Leben auf, um nur kurz darauf erneut zu verschwinden – auf der Flucht vor der Rache des auferstandenen dunklen Lords.

Wieder einmal war Weihnachten – eine jener Festivitäten, die Severus gerne aus dem Kalender der Menschheit streichen würde, wenn er nur könnte.

„Bah – Humbug! Was für eine alberne Zeitverschwendung!" hatte er vor sich hingemurmelt als er sein Arbeitszimmer betrat.

Es war der letzte Schultag des alten Jahres gewesen.

Die meisten Schüler waren bereits am Nachmittag mit dem Hogwarts-Express abgeholt und zu ihren Familien zurückgebracht worden.

Die wenigen Schüler und fast alle Lehrer, die während der Feiertage in der alten Burg bleiben würden, hatten sich zum Abendessen getroffen, den salbungsvollen Worten von Albus Dumbledore gelauscht und sich „Fröhliche Weihnachten" gewünscht.

Severus hatte seine schlechte Laune mit vielen Gläsern Weihnachtspunsch bekämpft – zu vielen, wie er bemerkte als er schließlich aufstand und in Richtung der Verliese davon wankte.

Schließlich hatte er vor der schweren, hölzernen Tür seines Arbeitszimmers gestanden, den Zauberstab in rechten Hand haltend etwas gelallt, das entfernt wie „Allomorra" klang und erstaunt zugesehen, wie der schwere Riegel sich verbog und die Züge von Igors altem und zerknitterten Gesicht annahm.

Aber Igor war tot.

Seine Leiche war in irgendeinem osteuropäischen Gebirge aufgefunden worden.

Severus fragte sich, was wohl aus seiner Witwe geworden war. Der Gedanke an weiche Haut und blutrote Lippen trieb ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

„Allo – ho – mo – ra", sagte er so langsam und deutlich, wie er es noch vermochte. Der schwere Eisenriegel – nun nicht mehr Igor-gleich - schob sich zur Seite.

Frustriert und benommen fiel Severus auf das Sofa, das vor dem Kamin stand und fragte sich, ob er wirklich heute Abend noch Aufsätze korrigieren oder doch besser ins Bett gehen sollte.

Er konnte sich jedoch nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchringen und ging mit sich selbst einen Kompromiss ein: er würde ein halbes Stündchen schlafen, danach wäre er sicher erfrischt und munter genug, um noch zu arbeiten.

Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen ...

... um sie – wie es ihm schien – gleich wieder zu öffnen.

„Diese verd ... Geister!" murmelte er vor sich hin und suchte nach der Quelle des Geräuschs, das ihn so abrupt aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte.

Wieder hörte er das Gerassel von schweren Ketten und richtete sich auf.

Verschwommen konnte er die Umrisse der Zimmertür hinter der bläulich-transparenten Gestalt sehen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Igor?" fragte er schließlich.

Die Gestalt nickte.

„Was tust du hier? Du bist doch tot!"

Severus merkte selbst, wie lächerlich das klang. Igor wäre kaum der erste Verstorbene, der als Geist in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgekehrt wäre.

„Sieh mich an, Severus!"

Zögernd folgte der Angesprochene dem Befehl des Geistes.

Igor – oder das, was einmal Igor gewesen war – war in schwere Ketten eingeschnürt. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, ja noch nicht einmal den Kopf heben.

„Ich bin tot", flüsterte Igor. „Und jetzt bin ich dazu verdammt, die Ketten zu tragen, die ich mir selbst zu meinen Lebzeiten geschmiedet habe."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Severus.

„Heute nacht werden dich drei Geister aufsuchen. Folge ihnen, höre ihnen zu, lerne ... dann wirst du alles verstehen."

„Aber ...?"

„Jeder Mensch ist seines eigenen Glückes Schmied – aber auch der seines Unglücks, seines Versagens und seines Scheiterns. Noch ist es nicht zu spät für dich."

Igors Umrisse verschwammen, und noch bevor Severus etwas sagen oder eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, war die Erscheinung verschwunden.

Die alte Repetieruhr, die Severus auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte, schlug gerade Mitternacht als der Zaubertränkelehrer aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte.

Noch immer fühlte er sich benommen, und sein Kopf schmerzte.

Gähnend und torkelt stand er auf, kämpfte gegen einen heftigen Schwindelanfall an, verließ seinen Arbeitsraum und ging die vielen Stufen hinauf bis in sein Schlafzimmer. Er ließ seine Kleidung so fallen wie er sie sich vom Leib gerissen hatte, zog hastig seinen warmen Schlafanzug an und kuschelte sich in sein Bett.

Fast sofort war er eingeschlafen.

Was genau ihn geweckt hatte, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

War es der einsame Schlag der Standuhr, der die erste Stunde des Weihnachtstages verkündete?

War es das helle, gleißende Licht in seinem Zimmer?

War es die sanfte Berührung seiner Wange?

Durch die geblendet zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er einen Engel an seinem Bett stehen.

Eine Lichtgestalt mit schmerzhaft vertrauten Gesichtszügen.

„Lily?"

Das Licht hüllte ihn ein und wärmte ihn auf eine ungewohnte Weise. Er fühlte sich wohl, geborgen, umsorgt ...

„Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnachten", sagte die Gestalt. Ihre Stimme klang hell und mädchenhaft.

„Lily?"

Wieder blieb seine geflüsterte Frage unbeantwortet.

Statt dessen ergriff der Geist Severus' Hand, zog ihn aus dem Bett und durch das Fenster. Gemeinsam flogen sie über Hogwarts, das Quidditch-Feld, Hagrids Hütte, aus deren Schornstein schwarzer Rauch quoll und über den verbotenen Wald.

„Du weißt, wo wir sind?" fragte die glockenhelle Stimme des Geistes.

„Das ist Little-Whinging ... der Spielplatz, auf dem ich mich immer mit Lily ..."

Seine Stimme erstarb, die Erinnerung überkam ihn wie eine Welle kalten, salzigen Wassers.

Auf der Schaukel saß ein magerer Junge mit schwarzen, ungepflegten Haaren. Sein Gesicht war fahl, die Hakennase wirkte als würde sie einem sehr viel größeren Mann gehören. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und fadenscheinig. Er fror im eisigen Wind, der vom Meer her wehte.

„Hallo, Severus! Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Ein Mädchen kam herangesprungen. Ihre Wangen waren rot von der Kälte, ihre Augen strahlten.

„Lily!" schrie der Junge und flüsterte der Erwachsene.

„Ich werde keine fröhlichen Weihnachten haben", sagte der Junge, in dem Severus schon längst sich selbst in einer verdrängten Vergangenheit erkannt hatte. „Sie streiten schon den ganzen Tag."

Das Mädchen Lily nahm seine Hände und rieb sie in den ihren.

„Bald gehen wir nach Hogwarts", sagte sie. „Dann wird alles gut, du wirst schon sehen."

Der junge Severus schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen. Dann griff er in die Tasche seines viel zu großen Mantels, zog ein Kuvert heraus und gab es Lily.

„Für dich", sagte er. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Dir auch schöne Weihnachten", sagte Lily und gab ihm ein längliches Päckchen.

Dann sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Schon so spät? Ich muss rennen, sie warten alle längst auf mich!"

Sie beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Der erwachsene Severus konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern: es war gewesen als hätte der Flügel eines Engels ihn gestreift.

„Alles wird gut", sagte sie während sie sich umdrehte und los rannte.

Der junge Severus blieb auf der Schaukel sitzen, hielt das Päckchen in seiner Hand und sah ihr nach.

„Ich erinnere mich gut an dieses Weihnachten", sagte Severus zu dem Geist.

Als er nach Hause gekommen war, hatte seine Mutter nur noch aus Blut und Tränen bestanden. Sein Vater hatte sie wieder geschlagen, schlimmer als je zuvor. Noch in dieser Nacht packte sie ihre und Severus' Habseligkeiten und ging mit ihren Sohn fort, zurück nach London, in eine ungewisse Zukunft, die nur besser werden konnte als die Gegenwart.

„Sicher erinnerst du dich auch daran?" sagte der Geist.

Sie standen in einem großen, festlich erleuchteten Saal.

Im Hintergrund spielte ein Orchester.

Frauen in prachtvollen Kleidern und Männer in Galaroben lachten, scherzten und tanzten.

Severus, nun ein junger Mann, hielt eine atemberaubend schöne Frau in seinen Armen. Dunkle Locken umrahmten ein zartes Gesicht mit tiefblauen Augen.

„Bella", flüsterte der Severus an der Seite des Geistes. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich: der Weihnachtsball auf Malfoy Manor."

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Severus für sich eine glückliche und zufriedene Zukunft gesehen hatte.

Ein Jahr später hatte Bellatrix den reichen und reinblütigen Rodolfus LeStrange geheiratet – ein armer Lehrer, noch dazu ein Halbblut, war nicht gut genug für sie gewesen.

Dann lag Severus wieder in seinem Bett.

Er zog sich die Decke über seinen Kopf und weinte heiße, bittere Tränen.

Dong ... Dong ...

Die zweite Stunde des Weihnachtstags ...

„Ho, ho, ho ... komm heraus und lerne mich kennen!"

Die Decke wurde herunter- und Severus aus seinem Bett herausgezogen.

„Professor Slughorn?"

„Ich bin der Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht – ho, ho, ho!" schrie der Geist.

Durch die vom Weinen verquollenen Augen sah Severus einen kleinen, aber sehr dicken Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge denen seines früheren Zaubertränkelehrers ähnelten.

Der Geist nahm seine Hand ...

Sie standen vor einem der merkwürdigsten Häuser, die Severus je gesehen hatte. Es machte den Eindruck als sei es aus den unterschiedlichsten Gebäuden der verschiedensten Baustile zusammengesetzt worden.

„Willkommen im ‚Fuchsbau'", sagte der Geist und zog Severus zu einem der schiefen Butzenfenster.

An einem großen Tisch saß die Familie Weasley. Sie schwatzten, lachten und schrieen durcheinander. Mrs. Weasley – die Severus nur einige Male aus der Ferne gesehen hatte – holte gerade einen Truthahn aus dem Ofen.

„Schneide du ihn auf, Arthur", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann und reichte ihm das Tranchierbesteck. Fast augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein, alle sahen den Mann am Kopfende des Tisches andächtig und erwartungsvoll an.

„Ein ziemlich bescheidener Braten für so eine große Familie", flüsterte Severus dem Geist zu.

„Obwohl Mr. Weasley wie ein Besessener arbeitet und seine Frau den Haushalt äußerst sparsam führt, reicht das Geld vorne und hinten nicht", antwortete der Geist. „Aber sieh sie dir an – sie sind glücklich, denn sie haben einander."

Nachdem jeder der Weasleys ein Stück Truthahn auf seinem Teller hatte, verteilte Mrs. Weasley noch Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Das Schwatzen und Lachen hatte wieder eingesetzt. Fred und George – Severus konnte sie nicht auseinanderhalten, was die beiden in seinem Unterricht weidlich ausnutzten - ließen bunte Kugeln durch die Luft schweben und zerplatzen, was alle zum Lachen brachte.

„Es bedarf so wenig, um glücklich zu sein", sagte der Geist und griff wieder nach Severus' Hand.

Sie standen in einem Raum, der aus dicken Felsen gemauert war. Durch einige Ritzen kroch kalte, klamme, salzige Luft. Von ferne hörte Severus das Brechen der Wellen an Riffen und Klippen.

In einer Ecke kauerte ein Mann. Er war mit Ketten an einem in das Mauerwerk eingelassenen Ring angeschlossen.

„Lucius?" flüsterte Severus und wollte zu ihm gehen.

„Er kann dich weder sehen noch hören", sagte der Geist.

Der Gefangene stöhnte etwas, das wie „Wasser, bitte Wasser" klang.

„Er ist einer der reichsten Männer der magischen Welt", sagte der Geist, „und doch kann er sich nichts kaufen: nicht seine Freiheit, nicht das Glück, noch nicht einmal ein Glas Wasser ..."

Severus lag wieder in seinem Bett. Seine Zunge klebte am Gaumen.

Er kroch unter seiner Decke hervor, goss sich aus dem Krug, der auf seinem Nachtisch stand, Wasser in einen irdenen Becher und trank es gierig. Noch nie zuvor war er so durstig gewesen.

Gerade wollte er sich einen weiteren Becher eingießen als das Wasser in der Karaffe einfror.

Die Temperatur in seinem Zimmer war innerhalb weniger Augenblicke um mindestens zwanzig Grad gesunken.

Severus zitterte und zog die Decke über sich.

Vor seinem Bett stand ein Dementor.

Die grausamen Augen und den gierigen Mund, der nur zu bereit war, den gefürchteten Kuss zu geben, konnte Severus unter der dunklen Kapuze des Wesens nur erahnen.

Die knochige Hand, die in Richtung des Fensters zeigte, war jedoch real.

Die Standuhr schlug dreimal.

Drei Geister hatte Igor ihm angekündigt.

„Du bist kein Dementor?" sagte Severus bibbernd. „Du bist der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht?"

Die Erscheinung antwortete nicht und zeigte nur auf das Fenster.

Die Decke fest um sich gewickelt stand Severus auf und folgte der stummen Aufforderung.

„Was machen wir mit dem ganzen Kram?" fragte eine Stimme.

„Wir verbrennen es zusammen mit dem anderen Abfall", antwortete eine Frau. „Da, wo er jetzt ist, hat er eh keine Verwendung mehr dafür."

„Er ist keinen Tag zu früh nach Askaban gekommen", sagte eine andere Stimme. „Wie viele Menschen er wohl ermordet hat?"

„Und an wie vielen anderen Toden er Schuld hat?"

Severus öffnete die Augen.

Er und der Geist standen im Hof von Hogwarts. Doch die Burg war nur noch eine Ruine, sie trug die Wunden von Krieg und Zerstörung.

„He, das sind meine Sachen!" schrie Severus und wollte zu der Gruppe junger Leute, die alles auf einem Haufen aufgeschichtet hatten, rennen und sie von ihrem Tun abhalten.

Doch dann spürte er den festen Griff des Dementors in seinem Nacken.

Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit seiner Hand in eine unbestimmbare Richtung ...

... Sie waren wieder in Askaban.

Diesmal war es Severus, der mit Ketten an den Ring gefesselt war.

Eine ganze Gruppe von Dementoren beugte sich über ihn.

Sie hatten ihre Kapuzen vom Kopf gezogen. Ihre leeren Augen starrten ins Nichts während ihre Münder gierig saugten.

Er sah seine Seele aus seinem gemarterten Körper steigen ...

... und erwachte in seinem Bett.

Noch immer hatte er die dicke Decke fest um sich geschlungen.

Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer mehr.

Das Fenster stand weit offen und ließ die eisige Morgenluft ungehindert in den Raum strömen.

Er stand auf, schloss das Fenster und entfachte ein wärmendes Feuer.

Dann rief er eine Hauselfe und ließ sich Tee bringen.

Er betrachtete das kleine Geschöpf, das ihm das heiße Getränk ans Bett servierte, mit einer für ihn ungewohnten Zärtlichkeit.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte er schließlich.

Ängstlich sah ihn das kleine Wesen an.

„Blini, Sir", antwortete es mit einem piepsigen, leisen Stimmchen.

„Danke, Blini. Und fröhliche Weihnachten."

Die Hauselfe disapparierte mit einem höchst erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

Der allseits gefürchtete Professor Snape war richtig nett zu ihr gewesen – das würde ihr wohl niemand glauben.

Eine Stunde später saß Severus im Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, Albus", sagte er zu seinem Vorgesetzten. „Ich werde es tun."

„Sind sie sich da auch ganz sicher?" fragte Dumbledore. „Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich."

„Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete Severus mit fester Stimme.

„Der Orden des Phönix trifft sich wieder im neuen Jahr", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben und sie dann mitnehmen."

Severus verstand, dass die Unterredung beendet war und erhob sich.

„Vielen Dank und ... fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus", antwortete Dumbledore.

Beschwingt eilte Severus durch die Gänge in Richtung der großen Halle.

Sicher hätte er auch ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hin gesungen – es war ihm aber keines eingefallen. So pfiff er nur leise eine unbestimmte Tonfolge und freute sich auf das Frühstück. Am Weihnachtsmorgen ließen sich die Hauselfen immer etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen.

Einer der Schüler, die über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben waren, kam ihm entgegen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mr. Potter", sagte Severus.

„F ... F ... Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sir", stotterte der Angesprochene und sah Severus mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Unglaubens nach.

„Der dunkle Lord hat mir Lily genommen", dachte Severus. „Aber Lilys Sohn wird er nicht bekommen. Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen."

Sein Schritt wurde fester, und er pfiff noch ein wenig lauter.


End file.
